This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The project aims to automate coregistration of a digitally remastered Schaltenbrand-Waren-Atlas with MRI-T2 weighted Images and consecutive determination of electrodes placement in DBS-Patient in movement-disorders.